1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the invention relates to a display device that can prevent peripheral light leakage and have favorable display quality.
2. Description of Related Art
The appearances of liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are required to be stylish, light, compact, and easy to carry. In terms of performance, the LCD devices are required to be characterized by high contrast ratio, no gray scale inversion, low color shift, high luminance, high color richness, high color saturation, fast responsive speed, and wide viewing angles. At this current stage, displays such as twisted nematic (TN) LCD displays equipped with wide viewing films, in-plane switching (IPS) LCD displays, fringe field switching (FFS) LCD displays, and multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD displays have been developed to satisfy the requirement for wide viewing angles.
In the LCD devices that can achieve the wide-viewing-angle display effects, the LCD panels equipped with the wide-viewing-angle display functions can meet users' requirement for viewing the display images at different viewing angles. However, in most cases, the display devices are fully integrated if the LCD panels are assembled to backlight units and cover glass that protects the entire display device. When the LCD panels, the backlight units, and the cover glass are integrated, these assembled components cannot be closely adhered to one another, such that light leakage may occur at the peripheries of the display devices when the users view the display images at the large viewing angles. Due to the peripheral light leakage, the display quality of the display devices is not in general satisfactory. Moreover, the adhesive employed in the assembling process may lead to air bubble issues, which also deteriorates the display quality of the display devices.